Help:Restricted family names
The following are lists of family names that are known to have restrictions placed on them by their creators or law. They are family names that cannot be used in the process of creating an UTAU. Instructions To seek restriction for your family name; #You must belong or lead a group of UTAU characters. #At least one character belonging to the group must be established or recognized. The holder of the family name must be recognized as well. #You have the authority or permission to enforce the ownership. #The family name to be protected must be unique and non-ambiguous. #It must not be found in other unrelated UTAU characters. A family name that is considered common cannot be protected. This ruling applies to any language. #Specify what kind of protection you desire, as some Japanese names can have the same pronunciation but DIFFERENT Kanji combination's. Their reading however may vary as a consequence. #In case of characters that shares an identical Kana/Kanji name but has different Romanization or pronunciation, they shall be treated as different characters. Family names not in this list are assumed to be free for all in whatever pronunciation, Kana/Kanji combination or Romanization. Family names by Conditions User:Orochi Herman ;Sotone (Riza) :Prior permission (via user:O Herman, POLYGLOID, MNC Techonologies) must be acquired before using the family name Sotone, as it entails a special meaning. Existing UTAUloids using the surname must seek certification from the author to be recognized, which may include multilingual capabilities and quality verification. Only Mayo Sotone is tolerated thus far. The protection applies for both Kanji and Romaji reading. UseR:Sango312 ;Kanochi (Neko) :Prior permission (via User:Sango312) must be acquired before using the family name Kanochi, as desired for the author who is member of VOCATONE. Existing UTAUloids using the surname must seek certification from the author to be recognized. The protection applies for both Kanji and Romaji reading. MI7 Japan Inc. and Act2 ;Macne (Nana) :Usage of this family name for an UTAUloid is FORBIDDEN, due to copyrights held by Act2. Mac is also a shorthand for Macintosh, held by Apple Corporation. It is NOT recommended to use name as is. It can be circumvented however by using a variation, like how Hachi Makune did, but its variation must extend as well to its Japanese reading, and Kana. AH-Software Co. Ltd. ;Yuzuki (Yukari) :Usage of this family name for an UTAUloid is NOT RECOMMENDED, due to copyrights held by AH-Software and vocalomakets, and the fact it is a family name used for VOCALOIDs. It can be circumvented however by using different Kanji characters. Restrictions Team Long Sleeper ;Yokune (Ruko) :Usage of this family name for an UTAUloid is FORBIDDEN, due to copyrights held by Team Long Sleeper. The protection applies for both Kanji and Romaji reading. Team TWINDRILL ;Kasane (Teto) :Usage of this family name for an UTAUloid is FORBIDDEN, due to copyrights held by Team TwinDrill. The reason this was tolerated for Fanmade Vocaloids is because of Teto's history as a joke character previously. The protection applies for both Kanji and Romaji reading. AH-Software Co. Ltd. ;Nekomura (Iroha) :The usage of this family name for an UTAUloid is FORBIDDEN, due copyrights held by AH-software AND Sanrio, and the fact is a family name used for VOCALOIDs. The protection applied for both Kanji and Romaji reading. Crypton Future Media Inc. ;Hatsune (Miku) :Usage of this family name for an UTAU character is FORBIDDEN, due to copyrights held by Crypton Future Media, and the fact it is a family name used for VOCALOIDs. The reason this was tolerated for Fanmade Vocaloids is because they are directly related and revolved around the original character, Miku. ;Kagamine (Rin & Len) :Usage of this family name for an UTAUloid is FORBIDDEN, due to copyrights held by Crypton Future Media, and the fact it is a family name used for VOCALOIDs. The protection applies for both Kanji and Romaji reading. ;Megurine Luka :Usage of this family name for an UTAUloid is FORBIDDEN, due to copyrights held by Crypton Future Media, and the fact it is a family name used for VOCALOIDs. The reason this was tolerated for Fanmade Vocaloids is because they are directly related and revolved around the original character, Luka. The protection applies for both Kanji and Romaji reading. Internet Co., Ltd. ;Camui (Gackpo), Kamui (Gakupo) :Usage of this family name for an UTAUloid is FORBIDDEN, due to copyrights held by Internet Co., and the fact it is a family name used for VOCALOIDs. The protection applies for both Kanji and Romaji reading. Entries in this page are made with the community in mind. All changes, amendments and revisions in this page will be announced. Questions, clarifications and inquiries can be written at the talk page of this article. Unwanted editing of this page will be penalized with a permanent user and/or IP ban.